


#GETITRIGHT

by lovebites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 yo louis 19 yo harry, 1DDay, AU, Gym, M/M, Riding, blowjob, louis wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebites/pseuds/lovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doing good, babe.” Louis pipes up as encouragement.</p><p>Harry smiles as he turns around. He ends his reps short right as Louis begins walking towards him.</p><p>Louis bites his lip because Harry’s chest is glistening with a sheen of sweat.</p><p>~</p><p>Or the one where Louis is a horny slut in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#GETITRIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> title from miley cyrus song called #getitright

Louis is little, smooth and soft. His fringe is feathery and bedridden.

 

Louis is practically swimming in Harry’s t-shirt as he slips it on after he wakes up in the morning, making him look smaller then usual.

 

His thighs rub against each other as he walks. He’s smooth all over because he doesn’t like being prickly or hairy, so he shaves and waxes everywhere.

The thing with Louis is that he doesn’t like boy underwear. He doesn’t like boxers or briefs or tightee whitee’s.

Louis likes soft cotton panties. He likes women underwear a lot better.

Louis is still sleepy and he bumps his tiny fist against the thick black frames on his nose as he goes to rub his eye awake.

He knows where Harry is.

Harry’s in the gym doing his morning work out. He starts with yoga before going into cardio and muscle training.

Louis walks into the muscle training portion.

He smiles to himself because he gets Harry as his boyfriend. The boy is at least a head taller then him, fit and filled with tattoo’s.

Harry’s lifting something that surely looks heavy because he’s drenched in sweat. His back has a couple tricklets of sweat that maneuver their way through the bumps and groves of his back muscles. And his hair is a couple shades darker as it starts matting together.

“Doing good, babe.” Louis pipes up as encouragement.

Harry smiles as he turns around. He ends his reps short right as Louis begins walking towards him.

Louis bites his lip because Harry’s chest is glistening with a sheen of sweat.

“S’that a cupcake?” Harry questions with a raised brow at one of Louis panties he hasn’t seen before.

“Yes.” Louis smiles as he tip toes for a kiss, only to be embraced with hot strong arms.

“You’re all sweaty.” Louis scrunches his nose in disgust as his (Harry’s) shirt starts getting moist from the sweat soaking it.

“Yes I am.” Harry agrees with a kiss to Louis’ lips.

Louis kisses back and feels how hot Harry’s body is against his. It’s scalding and he himself begins to sweat just a little.

“You smell like a man.” Louis compliments once they pull away from the kiss.

It’s true, Harry smells musky and rugged. Very manly scents, while Louis happily smells like vanilla cherry blossoms.

“I am. Unlike a little twink I know.” Harry winks while Louis scowls adorably.

“Almost done?” Louis pouts while he questions.

“Almost, cool down then bench presses.” Harry hums as he kisses Louis forehead.

Louis doesn’t mean to but he smirks wickedly, and out of instincts goes onto his knees.

“Cool down?” He asks innocently, hand placed on Harry’s hips and thumbing at his joggers.

Harry raises an eyebrow but nods. “Yeah, then bench presses.” He repeats.

Louis looks so soft and innocent with his fluffy fringe and thick frames over his adorable little nose.

He also looks like sin on his knee’s and while he’s mouthing at Harry’s cock over his pants.

“Fuck babe, did you get off already or?” He questions.

“Not yet.” Louis answers honestly as he tugs Harry’s joggers down and pumps his massive cock with his little hand.

Harry is honestly the biggest he’s ever seen. Not scary big where he cant get it up his ass, but an added sting for a couple days doesn’t hurt.

“Fuck,” Harry sighs when Louis doesn’t tease and just puts his mouth on harry.

Louis starts off slow because there’s nothing to rush.

Harry relaxes and places his hands behind his head, taking in slow breaths.

Louis looks up as he he’s sucking back to a relaxed Harry above him. The sweat is still trickling down his torso but it’s also starting to cool as well.

Louis swirls his tongue around Harry’s head before taking him down again.

“Fucking perfect,” Harry groans in pleasure. Louis bobs his head a couple times and suckles the boy down and pulls away with an obscene pop.

His lips are wet and raw. “Want to ride you while you do bench presses.” The boy pouts up with this blood rushed lips up at harry.

Harry groans because he hasn’t come yet, but neither has Louis.

“Okay, get your kit off then.” Harry hums as he goes to the bench to begin, getting an early start on his bench presses while Louis shimmies out of his shirt and panties.

Louis pouts because Harry’s hands are busy.

“Not very gentleman-y of you to let me open myself up.”

Harry chuckles as he keeps tracks of his breath. “Need a distraction so I don’t come. Take you’re time, darling.” Harry says honestly.

Louis does, slicking his fingers with spit and going slow. He watches harry as he lifts the weight bar up and down. Louis moans because Harry’s biceps are flexing.

“Fuck it,” he hisses almost four fingers in before slipping them off and straddling Harry’s lap.

“Keep going please, please.” Louis practically begs.

It takes him a little less then two minutes with a couple sharp breaths and a bit of wincing before he’s bottomed out and sitting on Harry’s lap.

Harry’s arms are shaking a little as he keeps doing his reps, not because he’s tired but because his cock is up a very delicious ass that’s currently riding him.

It starts off with small figure eights, and little preens as he pushes himself up a couple inches.

Harry’s arms start to quiver the second Louis starts to moan.

His moans are little puffs of airs with tiny little ‘oh’s filling the air. When he gets louder is when Harry gives up on bench pressing because Louis is doing the whole moaning like a high pitched porn star thing.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Harry sits up on his elbows as he watches Louis ride cock like a proper slut.

Louis is fisting his little hands over Harry’s sweaty chest.

“Shit, I’m so full, so fucking full.” Louis hiccups.

Harry smirks a little himself as he tugs Louis down for a sloppy but fond kiss.

Harry comes first but Louis isn’t far behind when Harry starts stroking him quick and fast till he adds thick hot white come on harrry’s sweaty chest.

The next thing Louis does is lethal. He leans down and licks his own come clean, moaning a little just from the taste of Harry’s sweat and himself in his mouth.

Harry smirked as he sat up to kiss Louis forehead.

Louis is sedated and suddenly cuddly. “Hmm.” He hums as he demands harry to take both of them up for a shower.

Harry just thinks of it as a small bonus work out.

“You’re the one that wanted stairs and needy boyfriend.” Louis reminds harry when the boy almost whines about why Louis isn’t walking half way up the steps.

Harry kisses him till he shuts up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr fanfiction blog if you'd like :) 'mahfanfiction.tumblr.com'


End file.
